


Drawings for IR Week

by verothelilsparkleghost



Category: Bleach
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, IchiRuki Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verothelilsparkleghost/pseuds/verothelilsparkleghost
Summary: Day 1 "How Good You Look To Me".Day 2 "Don't Get Caught".Day 7 "Are You Even Listening To Me"
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ichiruki week





	1. How Good You Look To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drawings I've done for IR Week. Hopefully they won’t make eyes bleed xD
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely Quadforce 💜🧡 (I love to annoy them repeatedly xD) @hesesols @ariadnekurosaki @darthrrae and Shini 🧡💜


	2. Don't Get Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Byakuya, It's exactly what you think. xD


	3. Are You Even Listening To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: "Are You Even Listening To Me? Uh huh."


End file.
